Cantarella
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Love was a twisted way in his heart. After being left at the Suoh second mansion by her father, Haruhi Fujioka has grown up alongside Tamaki Suoh. Only being friends, until another love interest enters the equation. Now Tamaki faces the length to which he will go to make Haruhi his. T for dark Tamaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this next fan fic is based from the song **_**Cantarella**_** by Vocaloid. I'm not a big fan of Vocaloid, but I actually kinda am starting to just like the muic especially to this song. Now I took some inspiration from RasberryBloodTablets version of Cantarella. But even though that is a great story, she never got to telling the exact use of the Cantarella and was missing a few explanations. **

**Also fair warning this will be dark. Cantarella is a dark, twisted, lusty romance. And that equals a dark, twisted, lusting Tamaki so you can take a bet it'll be OOC. But sometimes we like to hear someone have a dark side**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Ouran High School Host Club **_**nor the story behind Cantarella and took inspiration from RasberryBloodTablets version of **_**Cantarella.**_

* * *

_Young six year old Haruhi Fujioka stared up at the large estate she and her father, Ryoji Fujioka, were outside from. Her tiny hand was clenched in his, and both were dressed in their best. _

"_Mr. Fujioka," A maid appeared and bowed to the man and smiled friendlily at Haruhi. "Please follow me." She said leading the way into the large mansion. Haruhi clutched her father's hand tighter as she stuck close to his side, afraid of her surroundings._

_The maid led them up the stairs and to the first door in the hall. Opening it, she led the way in to a large sitting room. On a sofa, a man with strawberry blonde hair and a square jaw sat with his legs crossed and was looking at his palms. While across from him, sat an old woman who stared at them coldly._

"_Mr. Fujioka and his daughter Maim." The maid curtsied as Ryoji stepped forward._

"_You sent for me Madame." The woman turned her eyes away from Ryoji to Haruhi._

"_Mii, take the girl to go play with Tamaki. This is matters that only need to be heard by adults."_

_Ryoji looked from the old woman down at Haruhi. "It's alright, we won't be here long, go and have some fun and let Daddy take care of this."_

_Haruhi could only nod, as Mii took her hand and led her away from the room as the door closed gently behind them._

"_Who's Tamaki?" Haruhi asked innocently as she kept in pace with Mii._

"_He's the only grandson of Madame Suoh, but I'm sure you two will get along he is such a nice and sweet boy." They stopped outside a room where piano music was coming from. Mii knocked gently on the large door before opening it. She pushed Haruhi in ahead of her as they approached a boy on the piano._

_His fingers danced across the keys, as his eyes just remained focused on remembering the composure without looking on the sheet. His blonde hair bounced as he moved his head around until he finally hit the last note. Lifting up his head, he turned his focus onto the two when a smile spread across his face when he saw Haruhi._

"_Master Tamaki, this girl's father has business to attend with your Grandmother. She asked me to bring Miss Fujioka here for you to entertain." Mii explained as she stepped away. Tamaki smiled gently as he pushed away from the music bench and walked over to the small girl. Taking her hand, Haruhi was surprised when the boy kissed it and looked up at her with violet eyes and smiled brightly at her._

"_I'm Tamaki Suoh."_

"_Haruhi Fujioka." She smiled back._

* * *

"_I believe you know why I called you here Mr. Fujioka." Ms. Suoh said calmly as she poured herself a cup of tea, not even offering some for her guest._

"_I understand my wife had a debt to pay with you."_

"_I apologize for her unfortunate death." She said with no amount of pity what so ever. "But unfortunately a deal being a deal as her only family you must be the ones to pay for her."_

"_I understand completely. How much did my wife owe you?"_

"_Mr. Fujioka, not to be rude, but it would take many, many, years of your __**full**__ salary to repay the money she owed, and I do still believe you have many medical expenses left to pay off."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_I have a friend in the medical business." Ms. Suoh replied sipping her tea. "But, I have called you here to make a deal."_

"_Another one when I am already in debt to you?"_

"_This one will be a trade. Something that will wipe you free of the debt you owe."_

"_What would this trade be?" Ms. Suoh paused and took a long sip of tea as she set the cup and saucer on the table in front of her._

"_Your daughter Mr. Fujioka." Ryoji's face twisted into disbelief as he felt his heart stop cold._

"_Haruhi," He whispered. "What would you want with her?"_

"_As I indicated earlier, I have a grandson. Any daughter of Kotoko will surely prove to be an academic prodigy as well. A suitable partner for my grandson. It would prove a great image of the Suoh family."_

"_So you want her to marry your son?" He asked turning the Yuzuru Suoh who was silent._

"_Not exactly Mr. Fujioka, or at least not yet. Think of it as a charitable act of the Suoh's. Taking in a poor girl and giving her a good education. If she proves worthy we will have her wed Tamaki." Yuzuru answered calmly._

"_And if not? You'll cast her aside?"_

"_Think this through Mr. Fujioka. We are really taking from us. We will clear your debt, and give the girl an education you wouldn't be able to afford. If we don't think her suitable there will be many jobs open to her field of choice."_

"_Why her? There must be some other family with high social ranking that would have a girl to marry the boy."_

"_Those girls are raised to be heiresses. They go to school to find successful business families such as us, and marry into those where __**we**__ would be the help to their family and benefit nothing from it but a woman to bear and raise children."_

"_So you want a wife for the boy that does more than tend children." Ryoji sighed. "I suppose this would be the best for Haruhi's future, but I still will be able to see her."_

"_I'm afraid that won't be possible." Ms. Suoh said sternly._

"_Why not?"_

"_You would be a distraction to her. She would always be on the look for you, often running away to find you. She would get hurt Mr. Fujioka."_

"_She'll be hurt if I leave her alone here?!" Ryoji shouted jumping from his seat and strode over to face the window when he saw. Strolling around in the garden below, Haruhi was being dragged along by a boy who was cheerful and excited. His mouth moved inaudibly and Haruhi rolled her eyes but still smiled friendlily. She looked the happiest he had seen her since her mother's death._

"_Can I at least say goodbye?" He whispered softly as a tear rolled down his cheek as he watched the two children leave his sight._

"_It would be easier on the girl if you just left now, and we will call on you again when you are welcome to see her again." Ms. Suoh said as Ryoji closed his eyes a moment and reluctantly nodded. All over again, he knew, his daughter was going to experience the loss of another parent._

* * *

**Present Day**

"DAD!" Haruhi screamed as she bolted up in bed panting heavily. She clutched the covers close to her slowly developing chest and ran a hand over her face. "That same dream," She sighed looking around the large bedroom.

It had been ten years since her father abandoned her here at the Suoh second estate. Still no matter how nice and friendly the staff was, the thought still haunted her and still lay dormant in her dreams no matter how she tried to forget.

"Haruhi? Can I come in?" A friendly voice asked knocking on the door.

"I'm fine Senpai, thank you for your concern." Haruhi dismissed, although the door still opened and in stepped older Tamaki Suoh.

"That doesn't mean I'm not worried. Were they the nightmares again?" He asked gently as he approached her in bed.

"My father." She whispered with a heavy sigh. "It's really nothing to worry about."

"Nonsense Haruhi." Tamaki smiled. "You're my closest friend; I always want to be here for you."

"Thanks Tamaki-senpai." She smiled.

"Haruhi! You need to stop calling me that soon I will be a high school graduate and no longer your senpai."

"Well it's the polite term to call you."

"Well, you won't call me that forever." He smiled ruffling her short hair that until recently used to be long and feminine. "Again, sorry about this."

"I told you blowing large bubbles is stupid." Haruhi said coldly when she reached her own hand up to her short locks. "But I kinda don't mind it now; it's easier to take care of."

"I miss your long hair a little. It made you look more like the girl you are."

"Gender doesn't matter Senpai." Haruhi said rolling her eyes. "And it's late you should go back to bed."

"Fine, I wish you sleep dreams." He said rising from the bed and headed towards the door. He paused and looked back at Haruhi before leaving and gently closing the door behind him. Haruhi slumped back into bed as she looked at the ceiling above her.

_The Suoh's have always been so kind to me. Taking care of me and providing an education and all and Tamaki has always been a great friend to me._ She thought rolling on her side where she had a nice view from outside her window. The stars shimmered above as a quarter moon was off in the distance, preparing to disappear once the sun rose. _I don't know if it's ungrateful, but I still wish to live with Dad. I don't know how he is or if he's well, and he doesn't even know about me. It's similar to the day and night. No matter how much I wish to stay under the moon, I will always be under the sun._

"Goodnight Dad, wherever you are." She whispered against her pillow as she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Line

"_Do you hate me?" The question was harsh against his tongue but he had to ask it. Haruhi looked up with teary filled eyes. The sun was set and everything was dark, and there she was put in the room that she had been told would be her own for a while. Still she only curled up in the corner than into the bed, and the only light came from the moon outside. _

_It was once again early in the morning when Tamaki opened the door to check on his new friend. After being kept awake by her heartbroken sobs and stuttering cries. Tamaki still looked at her with serious eyes as he stood by the door looking at her._

"_Do you hate me?"_

"_Why would I hate you?" Haruhi sniffled wiping her tears away on her cheek._

"_What if I told you, I was the secret reason your father left you here for."_

"_Then I suppose I would be mad with you, but not enough to actually hate you. Now, you are my friend." _

_Tamaki closed the door gently, and walked over to the young girl with his hand held out. "Then I shall live up to the duty and be the greatest friend, I will protect you from any harm Haruhi. Emotionally and physically I shall be the one to protect you if you'll let me."_

_Tears bedded in Haruhi's eyes as they began to overflow and run down in rivers over her cheek as she took his hand. That night, he stayed with her to do as he promised and gave her new comfort that turned them into two who both had no family to comfort with them._

"Tamaki-senpai, did you hear me?" Haruhi's voice snapped him out of the memory of that night as he looked over at her with a carefree smile.

"Yeah just daydreaming."

"That's no surprise," She grumbled sarcastically. "But we're here." She pointed out the window to the building of the high school division at Ouran Acadamy.

"Of course." Tamaki muttered opening the door as he held his hand to Haruhi who as usual ignored his offer to help her out from the car. Smirking to himself he closed the door and waved the driver off as the two began walking up to the building.

"You looked totally spacey the ride here Senpai, is everything alright?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Just thinking of something from a long time ago, nothing needed to worry about. Now off to class with you Haruhi." Tamaki smiled placing a hand on her head. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Alright Senpai," Haruhi muttered as she turned to leave watching him oddly and wondering what it was he was thinking of.

The bell for lunch dismissal rang and of the third year students, Tamaki sprinted to the location he and Haruhi both ate their lunch together. He loved how when he arrived early, Haruhi would act all flustered and apologize for being late. Running through the gardens, he finally reached the hidden gazebo. During one day after school, the two discovered this place and it became their secret place.

Sliding in a seat, he lounged casually as he waited for Haruhi. It didn't take her long to get there. As the minutes soon began to pass quickly, Tamaki's worry increased. Looking up at the clocker tower in the distance, they still had five minutes of lunch left. Biting his lip, Tamaki sighed and decided to head back to class, and would later have to throw a fit in order to get Haruhi to apologize and explain why she kept him waiting.

Once he arrived back in class, the latter half of the day took forever to Tamaki, who constantly was still thinking over the fact Haruhi stood him up. Haruhi would always be polite and keep to her word, and it shouldn't worry him that this once she became preoccupied.

_Then why do I have a bad feeling in my stomach?_ He wondered when he felt his stomach clench again. _Probably because I'm hungry._ He reasoned to himself as he scratched his pencil idly in his notebook. Soon class came to an end, as Tamaki packed up his things neatly and quickly as he rushed from the room to go wait outside on the grounds for Haruhi.

Running down the stairs he weaved in between the students until some actually caught onto him.

"Master Tamaki!" It was a girl's cry as he looked around to see a flock of fan girls. Swallowing the lump in his throat even though he knew it would be rude the curiosity of why Haruhi, his closest friend was kept away from him was too much. So he proceeded to do the logical thing, and run.

"Master Tamaki!"

"Please wait for us!" The girls called as the two went in the chase after Tamaki.

Although as he ran out on the grounds he hid around the corner, as the other girls ran past him. Sighing in relief he turned around and started walking over to the fountain, the usual place he met Haruhi after school. Not long after did he finally see her over the crowd of students. He smiled brightly at her, preparing to understand she got tied up in her studies as her reason to not making it out to their spot.

He stood up, and waited for her to spot him. The smile he had began melting away however, when he noticed on either side of her, two ginger haired twins had hooked their arms in hers. Inside his mind, Tamaki began to feel a sudden separation of the world he and Haruhi used to only coexist in, now had been intruded.

* * *

**Alright I already have a lead on chapter 2 and please don't worry about updates. But please tell me what you think and check out RasberryBloodTablets version it's pretty good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I know it's been awhile. But chill out guys. I'm not gonna abandon one of my favorite stories. Now enough of that, so….onto disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club _nor the story behind Cantarella and took inspiration from RasberryBloodTablets version of _Cantarella._**

* * *

The world Tamaki once lived in, prior to five minutes ago had now been broken. Haruhi was a strict no nonsense student, and spent most of her time studying. Tamaki was the only friend of Haruhi. Spotting him, Haruhi finally started trying to pull away from the two twins who looked at Tamaki and leaned down to whisper something into her ear before tagging along with her.

"Sorry it took me a while Senpai." Haruhi apologized as she glared annoyingly at the two twins latched to her. "I had business to take care of."

"With these two…doppelgangers?" Tamaki sputtered.

"So this is your only friend?" The twin on the right spat in a snobby voice. Tamaki's hand clenched along his side, with a strange feeling bubbling inside him.

"Don't be rude you two." Haruhi sighed in his defense, ducking under the two. "This is Tamaki Suoh-senpai; we've been close friends since about elementary school."

Tamaki cracked a smile at hearing her say that, seeing how calm she was and that she didn't show much interest in the two was a comfort.

"Now, I didn't get either of your names." He said glancing from one to the other while he tried to maintain a friendly smile.

The two exchanged short glances before staring back at him skeptically.

"Hikaru Hitachiin." The right rude one muttered, looking away.

"Kaoru Hitachiin." His brother sighed.

"Ahhh I remember hearing about you." Tamaki smirked. "You used to study here in middle school before you went away for the fact that your mother had her designing business elsewhere. When did you return back to Japan?"

"Last week." They muttered at once not really interested in him.

"Wait hold up, Haruhi if we're in the same class now, we must have been in the same one in middle school." Kaoru realized.

"Now that you mention it, you're right." Hikaru pondered, with a smirk he lunged over to her and draped his arm around her neck. "Don't you remember us?"

"Not really." Haruhi muttered, only annoyed. Though she wasn't the only one as Tamaki was trying to keep his cool.

"Well we would have had to have remembered a girl with short hair. I mean we thought you were a dud at first until you walked doff towards the ladies room."

"Ha ha ha! It took you both that long to figure out Haruhi's a girl?!" Tamaki chuckled. The two just shot him a dirty look.

"Right and I are sure if you didn't know and saw her in a boy's uniform, you would have been the last to have assumed the same thing." Hikaru snapped. A car horn honked for their attention as both the twins glanced over. Seeing two twin maids in front of a black limousine.

"Well it's time for us to go Haruhi." Kaoru smiled with a wink.

"Yeah, we look forward to playing with our new 'plaything'. But tonight, I'm looking in the yearbook." Hikaru added with a mischievous smirk.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO MEAN BY 'PLAYTHING'?!" Tamaki shouted, though they disappeared. "Hey Haruhi…what do they mean by 'new toy'?" He asked, looking down on her with his big amethyst eyes. She shrugged, not really caring on the matter.

"Well when I had to show them around school they played a trick and messed up their hair to see if I could tell the difference. When I did they declared that I was their new 'plaything', though thy used the word 'toy' earlier." She explained.

"HARUHI! YOU DON'T LET MEN DECLARE YOU AS THEIR 'TOY' OR 'PLAYTHING'!" He scolded waving his finger around.

"You're over reacting." She muttered with a small eye roll. "They just did it to see how you would react."

"Still you shouldn't allow someone to call you that unless it's your husba-" he stopped flatly when she turned around to face him. The look in her eyes a tender one.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and adjusted the tie around his neck, thinking that it was the cause of his trouble breathing. "Shall we go?" He asked striding off without her reply. They walked side by side to the gate of the school, where the limo pulled around for them.

Tamaki pulled open the door for Haruhi who went in with a nod of thanks. Their drive home was spent in silence, both of them looking out either side of their window, until they pulled up to the manor. Haruhi didn't wait for the driver or Tamaki to open the door, as everyone constantly reminded her to do so, which meant she was going to be scolded for not being a proper lady. She grimaced at the thought. Being raised in a rich society like the Suoh's wasn't an easy thing.

She rushed up to her bedroom without even a word to anyone; she just wasn't in the mood. Passing by the mirror, she could distinguish the grey under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Her bed looked very inviting for a small nap, that the moment she laid down her head, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Come in my son." Yuzuru Suoh sighed and did as his mother ordered him from the other side of her office door. Having her call him hear didn't exactly mean a friendly chat, although it was odd to see her smiling down upon something.

"These girl's records are impressive. Perfect attendance, top of her class, what do you think?"

"You know how I feel on the matter." He said reluctantly, taking the seat in front of her desk. Her face was by far amused.

"Yuzuru, you may not be happy with an arranged marriage, but there was more than one reason I had her stay with Tamaki all these years." She snapped, straightening the papers in her hand to place back in the file.

"Haruhi's a nice girl. She always has been. But you haven't taken the children's' happiness into account."

"Are they not perfectly happy now?"

"They enjoy themselves and each other's company but-"

"Then if they're enjoying themselves you have nothing to worry about." She replied coldly, turning to look out towards the gardens.

"She still asks about her father. Haruhi's clever, and she has the lawyer intuition you always admired in Kotoko."

"I _had_ admired that." She muttered bitterly. "Until the woman decided she rather waste time than be prominent. If she had gone along with the business proposition she could still be alive."

"Still, Haruhi can put two and two together. When she finds out she might just represent herself and sue us."

"And what if she doesn't get that chance? I have my plans Yuzuru, and I believe that after ten years of planning, we take action. Her birthday is within a few weeks, it would be best to prepare for this without anything leaking out to anyone else. The fact that Haruhi is Tamaki's bride to be doesn't leave this wrong."

"Yes." Yuzuru swallowed, feeling guilty for Haruhi's account, but knew the other party wouldn't be so mindful.

Line

Tamaki kept looking away from the book he was studying out on the window. He had been trying to concentrate on getting ahead of his business studies he would have to face once he graduated school, but the only thing he could focus on, was the thought of leaving Haruhi.

The Hitachiin brothers were now a constant topic that over loomed him.

_What will I do_ _once I leave Ouran?_ He asked himself at the thought. The stars sparkled in his eyes, and he closed them briefly.

_Haruhi. My one best friend, who I grew up with. We were each other's family. And we're going to be._ He thought, recalling what his father had told him the day that Haruhi had come.

_Flashback_

"_Father, when did you come to visit?" Tamaki exclaimed, running into his father's office. His smile couldn't grow any wider after the fun afternoon he had spent with the young Haruhi Fujioka, whom he never heard of before, but assumed she was an the daughter of an important friend of his father._

_Yuzuru's smile twitched at a small smile, though he didn't at all look comfortable._

"_Tamaki, you like that little girl don't you?" He asked._

"_Very much Father," Tamaki nodded. "Though may she stay with me for dinner?" _

"_Tamaki, I don't think Haruhi will want to eat much tonight." _

"_Why not? We're not going to poison her."_

"_She'll be too sad to eat, and you should know why." Tamaki tilted his head in confusion. Yuzuru sighed and stood from his seat. He knelt down in front of Tamaki and gripped his shoulders._

"_Tamaki, Haruhi is going to be staying with us for a while." He admitted, a smile grew brightly across his face. _

"_Really?!"_

"_Tamaki, listen," Yuzuru sighed. "A few months ago, Haruhi lost her mother. And long ago, she owed a debt to us, and we want to remove that debt to see how Haruhi is when she grows up. We want to see if she would be a suitable match."_

"_For what?"_

"_Well," Yuzuru sighed, lifting his hand to scratch hid neck. "She might one day be your bride."_

"_M…my bride?" Tamaki repeated a small red blush over crossing his face at the embarrassed thought. Yuzuru rolled his eyes at his son's embarrassment._

"_Now listen, Haruhi will have a hard time for this…because we have taken her from her father."_

_Tamaki's eyes widened as he stepped back. "Why did you take her away?"_

"_We wanted to let her study with you at the academy."_

"_But you shouldn't have separated her from her father."_

"_Tamaki, you'll understand when you're older…but please understand we did it for the best."_

_Tamaki didn't know what else to say…what could he have said. "Yes, father." He muttered, turning away to leave. _

Tamaki lifted his hand to his heart. All these years he had told no one, he hadn't told Haruhi anything about what happened that day. About his cowardice, to have not done anything.

_Haruhi was meant to be my bride…and honestly…now I couldn't want it to happen sooner._

**Mkay, well that's it for now. It's a short chapter but I kinda wanted a bit of development before I introduce Cantarella. So please review! I shall appreciate them. Also I'm starting to ask my questions at the end of every chapter for you guys to answer.**

**Q: What is the saddest anime you have ever watched?**


End file.
